Curse Of The Twins
by Dr.equinox
Summary: Two twins arrive in town, seemingly distant and wary of the people around them. Then, not only is there two new and mysterious rangers, but yet another monster! What in the world is going on? How will the rangers deal with this? Can they even beat this new monster, or will it be too much to handle along with the regular villains?
1. Beginings (Ch1)

**Okay, so this is for real now. An actual story. Lets go. Btw, this takes place a bit before "Tongue and Cheek". Let us go.**

* * *

T'was a nice day in Blue Bay Harbor. The sun was shining, the ocean was as blue as ever, and the inhabitants couldn't stand to sit inside and waste such a wonderful day. Out upon the beach, were a particular group of individuals. They were five, each in a different color. Three in primary colors, and the other two in navy blue and crimson red. They were currently enjoying the beach, for what amount of time they could. For you see, these were no ordinary people They were the Power Ranger, and were gladly having a day off, even though a member of their group was not there at the moment. It was assumed that he had stayed inside, most likely tinkering with technology that none of them could understand. It was a nice, calm day in the town of Blue Bay. Until they arrived, that is.

Pulling up a fair distance away from the beach, though on the outskirts of the town, was a black SUV, its driver side to the beach. The car had tinted windows, and when the drives suddenly went down, most of the males, and some females, at the beach had nearly dropped what they were doing to see her. The woman sitting in the drivers seat, her straight raven locks ended at her shoulders, her stern pale face leaving no misread impression, and her deep blue eyes demanding attention. She gazed upon the sea of gaping mouths, then pointed to the one nearest to her, giving a demand. The young man, just out of his teen years, stumbled towards her and stood before her, staring with love struck eyes. Seeing this, she snapped her fingers, asked her question again, and received an acceptable answer. After that, she left, momentarily speaking to the passenger and hearing a grunt in response.

Seeing this all go down, the group of teens at the beach wondered what had happened. This was obviously a new person, as not many would risk wearing that much black out in the daytime with the heat normally brought down upon them. From the way the lady commanded the boy, to the mysterious passenger, a certain female ranger was convinced that she was no good. While the rest of the males at the beach would willfully disagree, there were a few that agreed with the blue ranger. All but two, a certain yellow ranger and red ranger swearing to themselves that they would win her over. Seeing her companions reaction, the blue ranger huffed and returned to her unrivaled activity, Surfing. The rest of the group soon followed, each going to their own sports, while the two love struck men were contemplating ways of winning the new women over, each hoping they would meet the person again.

Little did they know, they would meet the duo soon enough.

* * *

Storm Chargers, a place for all of your sporting needs. A shop run by a kind lady, named Kelly, who has hired a previously mentioned yellow ranger, Dustin. While he occasionally leaves out of the blue, leaving only the most questionable of answers, she usually lets him go, realizing that not much would change eve if she wanted it to. Lounging around in said store was the same group of color coated friends. The Primary colors, Red and Blue, were named Shane and Tori. The Shades of said colors, crimson and Navy, were Hunter and Blake. The friends were talking about the usual, some about sports, some about when the next attack would happen, when suddenly the topic changed to the strange people who arrived at the beach days ago. Instantly, the red Ranger had started listing off his favorite qualities, while the trio could only stare at him, surprised. When he noticed their gazes, he slowly stopped and stared back.

"What?" he asks, receiving blank stares in response.

"What?" he asks again, only to find Tori shake her head and head for the door.

While rolling her eyes at the boys childish antics, she runs into a stern wall of meat. Backing up, she quickly apologizes, then gazes at the opposing force. The rest of her apologies had died in her throat when she saw him. Standing tall against the rest of the occupants, was quite literally a wall. Not of just any meat though, but of pure muscle. He wore a dark grey shirt, barely visible though the zipped black leather jacket, with equally dark jeans, and boots. Steel toes, to be specific. His face was a whole other matter. He was a surprisingly light shade of white, having only a scruff of facial hair upon his chin, with short straight black hair, just a bit spiked up at the end. It ended with stern face, void of any visible positive emotion, leaving many with frightening glances if they dares to look his way. Now that the other new person was here, it was clear that they were no teenagers, but fully grown and matured adults. The one in particular, was currently scaring many, including some of the previously mentioned friend group.

Without a word he continued forward, going around Tori, and heading for the main area, catching the attention of most of the buyers. Once there, he turned round, making the starer's hastily find a distraction to disguise themselves in. Shaking his head, he turned back around and caught the attention of Kelly, earning him a curious gaze. She walks towards him and starts up a conversation, doing so in a hushed voice, obviously seeing the strangers discomfort with attention.

"So, your the new guy around here huh? I must say, you made quiet the fuss over here."

"I don't generally enjoy attention." He returns to her statement, the onlookers discovering his voice to mimic his clothing. Dark and brooding.

Seeing his attempt at conversation, Kelly felt bad for the man. He clearly did not like attention, excuse the mimicking, and she gave the customers a look, making them finally leave the two alone to a conversation. Mostly.

* * *

Sitting within her group again, Tori was struggling along with the others to hear the conversation between the stranger and the manager. While most failed at being subtle, she took a different route and chose to just sit a small bit closer. Finding no luck in that strategy either, she sat, content to watch as they talked. Eventually joining back with her group, who looked at her with hopeful eyes, she shrugged and sat down. Hearing them sigh with disappointment, she motioned for them to sit down and listen. As they watched, many things stated to change. For one, Kelly had laughed. This normally wouldn't mean so much, if it wasn't coming from the brute of a man sitting opposite to her. Another thing was that he too, was laughing, if only giving a small chuckle. They continued to watch as her face became confused, then sad, before she left behind the counter to go towards her office. She came back with a small amount of papers, giving the man a smile, then sending him off with a little wave.

When the towering giant had left, the group had immediately ran towards the counter, all demanding answers as to what had just happened. Expecting this, she motioned for all of them to quiet down. Slowly, they lowered their volumes, until they were finally silent. Taking this opportunity, she cleared her throat and spoke her words.

"Just so I can get this over with, I offered him a job."

The uproar started again, and this time, Kelly put two hands to her mouth and whistled loudly. The Rangers quickly covered their ears, groaning as they did. Once they were under control again, Kelly started.

"Now I don't want to hear any of that! Since you all have questions, go one at a time."

There was a barrage of hands flying into the air, but one such hand only stayed hovering over the tabletop. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she chose Tori's hand first.

"Okay, Tori goes first." Groans were heard.

"Why did you offer him a job?"

All eyes were directed towards her, and looked towards them all with mild amusement.

"Look, I cant really explain it. From what he told me, he and his sister are in a rough spot in their lives and needed the help. Plus, he's not a bad guy."

Most looked on in surprise, but one set of eyes shined with mischievous intent. Seeing the eyes, Kelly rose her brow in response.

"What's with the look?"

"That's so adorable!"

"What is?"

"You have a crush on him!"

Immediately all attention was focused on Kelly, her cheeks warming up.

"That's ridiculous!"

"You do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because your embarrassing me!"

"Whoa, hold on!" stated the Primary colors simultaneously.

"You-"

"-have a crush-"

"-on _that_ guy?" Asked the two, switching between each other.

Getting fed up with the accusations, she gave a final huff and left to her office, yelling back.

"I don't!"

The Rangers looked towards each other afterwards, all thinking the same thing.

 _'She totally has a crush on him.'_

* * *

Arriving at the house he currently stayed in, was the stranger himself. It was a moderate one story building on the edge of town, the closest to the local forest as possible. After entering, he wondered about the woman he met earlier, thinking about how easy it was to get a job out of her. He thought about just denying working all together, but decided against it, as it was his responsibility to make up for what had happened last time. He shivered at the memory. He was not going to do that again. He promised himself that.

Never again.

* * *

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who may be reading my other story, ill get back to it I promise. Let me know what you think. Bye Bye!**


	2. Tongue and Cheek Part 1 (Ch2)

**Back again, with another chapter. I don't own any characters or idea, besides my own. Let us go!**

* * *

It was late at night, when all were sound asleep, that we would find our stranger pacing in his home. His mind was clouded by days of the past, judging his actions and making him indecisive about the future. It was obvious to him, that another conflict was unavoidable, as that seemed to follow him every time he moved. Luckily for both him and his sister, It was only a temporary stay, lent to him by a close friend of his while they were away. He thought about visiting him this year, as he was finding himself lonely after separating. It was only a matter of time, he speculated.

 _Time._

Something he loathed, without a doubt. He believed he had quite enough of time, and wished It to end some time soon. Alas, it was a futile effort, as no amount of time could make him forget. Make him believe it to be over. To believe that his constant struggles were not in vain. He knew it was. That was something even time could not erase. He suddenly brightens up. There were many things to do here. Maybe enjoying enough of them, could quell the beast within. If not, then he would have to rely upon his sister to control him. That brought up another matter all together.

His sister.

She was with him for as long as he could remember. Always by his side, always fighting with him, sometimes even against him, though it was always for the greater good. Not once had he ever wished ill upon her. She was one of the few remaining things that reminded him that it was not just he, who had experienced the horrors they had. He wished to forget, but she was a constant reminder. Especially of _her_. The evil witch of a woman who had caused them and many other so much pain. It was thought to be impossible to defeat her, but his team had done it. They did kill her though, for they forced her into a seal, many millenniums ago. That seal had finally broken only eleven years ago, four years before the Power Rangers had been brought back to the world. They chased her for four years, eventually meeting the new team of Power Rangers. It was history from then on, chasing after her year after year. He was getting tired. Tired of it all.

His sister had walked in whilst he was distracted in thought. Lightly touching his shoulder, feeling him tense beneath her fingers, she tells him to sleep. Feeling his body suffering from self afflicted fatigue, he agrees and lies down upon his bed, the siblings agreeing on separate rooms. While attempting to sleep, he ponders about the Rangers now, and how he and his sister will inevitably get involved in their business. What he had not suspected, was that it would be the very next day.

* * *

It was another day at Storm chargers, teens and such crowding the area, when a new face appears in the shop. It is a tall business man, with an air of smugness and an attitude our stranger disliked very much. Yes, he was there, because this was him first day of the job. In fact, he was currently carrying in supplies and had just set them down, when the man walked in. Already sensing a bad situation, he walks towards him as he talked with the Manager, Kelly. As he neared, he over hears there conversation and decides to interrupt.

"this... you don't stand a chance."

He stands next to her and voices his opinion.

"She already said no. This place doesn't need, or want what you have to offer. I'm certain we'll be fine without you."

Saying this grants him surprised glances from both members, most notably Kelly's, no doubt wondering why he would defend the store without even working there for a full day yet. In return, he glares at the business man, subsequently making the man uncomfortable and he decides to leave.

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"And thank you, for shopping at Storm Chargers."

After the man leaves, Kelly turns towards the still unnamed man with a questioning, stare.

"Not that I don't appreciate the support, but why did you jump in like that?" She pries.

"I'm not a big fan of the business types." He responds, glaring at the retreating form of the man.

Seeing an opportunity, she lightly smacks his arm and looks up towards him with mirth.

"Hey, I'm a business person!"

In response, he cracks a smile and shakes his head.

"Well then I'm thankful your not one of _those_ types." He says, pointing towards the door.

They both give a small laugh as they stand there, when Dustin comes over, passing them by with a questioning stare.

* * *

The store was nearly closed, having had a day full of activity as usual, as the last the remaining were attempting to leave for the night. Our stranger was in the back finishing up some minor paperwork as Kelly went to leave. As she did, she passed by Dustin. Once by the door, she turns an asks him a question.

"You don't mind locking up?" She asks.

"It's no problem, I just a few things I need to put away." He says.

She looks towards the back room where our stranger was housed.

"And you Elijah?"

Dustin snaps his head towards Kelly, then to the man in the back, Supposedly named Elijah.

"I'm fine." Is the reply she receives.

Once she leaves, Dustin heads to the back where he finds Elijah ending whatever paper he was working on, contempt to now text someone on his phone. While he does that, Dustin attempts some awkward conversation.

"So... your names Elijah huh?"

"It is."

"Cool, cool."

Their moment of awkwardness was interrupted by sounds in the main room. When both went to move in, Elijah motioned for Dustin to stay put as he walked out to find multiple intruders readily making a mess of the place.

"Hey!" he calls out, gaining their attention.

"I'm giving you three seconds to get your sorry asses out of here before I force you out."

There was a moment of silence, before one of there laughed. Soon, they all joined in, but Elijah remained unfazed, his face stoic. One of the robbers walks up to him with misplaced confidence and decides to taunt him.

"We got ourselves a hero boys! Let's teach him what happens to hero's in our part ah town!" He finishes with a heavy right hook to Elijah's face.

Only for it to be grabbed by Elijah. He then twist the mans arm and turns him around, putting the robber in a very precarious scenario indeed. He finished off the man by releasing him from his hold, pulling him close, and whispering something to man, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'm no hero." Then he chops the mans neck and renders him unconscious.

As the other robbers look on in fear, a new figure arrives. It's the yellow Ranger! He looks around and, finding that Elijah has already handled one, stands surprised. Once he collects himself, he decides to start with a one liner.

"I guess you didn't see the closed sign." He says to the men, who are even more surprised and scared than they had been before.

"Now go back and tell your boss that the shops not for sale!" He yells to the men, stopping them once they near the entrance.

"After you put that back." He signals to one holding a surfboard, who hastily puts it down as the rest attempt leave in a panic.

"Hey Dustin, I forgot my..." says Kelly as she arrives back in her shop only to not see Dustin there.

"Wow, a Power Ranger." She awes at the Ranger, while Elijah rolls him eyes at the concept. He never was one for attention.

"Yes mam, and you wont have any more problems with these guys. Move it!" He tell her, yelling the latter to the robbers, who hastily and awkwardly leave the store, while carrying their downed comrade with them.

She walks over towards the counter, taking notice of Elijah being there as well. She quickly turns back to the Ranger, giving her thanks.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem." He says, then quickly eyeing the idle Elijah in the background, changing his statement.

"Actually, you should thank this man right here. He had already taken one down before I got here." He says acknowledging the surprised Elijah. He looks at the Ranger, then sighs and head towards the back of the shop. Kelly smiles at the back of Elijah, knowing full well he didn't really enjoy the attention.

"I'll be sure to." She says, turning back to find the Ranger missing.

Facing the back again, she finds both Elijah and Dustin leaving the back room.

"Did you see that?" She asks, gesturing a finger towards the door.

"What?" Asks Dustin, playing the clueless card. Elijah turns around and seems ready to question the young man, but decides against it and turns to leave. As he nears the door, he turns back towards them.

"If this becomes some big event, leave me out of it." And then he leaves without another word.

"Ok, what happened?" Asks Dustin, still playing the clueless act well.

Kelly then informs him of the story, while deciding in the back of her mind that she is definitely going to take this to the news. Unfortunately, she thinks, it will be without the True hero, as he want no part in it.

* * *

The next day, Elijah arrives at Storm Chargers and notices in a passing stand that there is a new face on the newspaper scene. It was the yellow Ranger from the night before, thankfully with no mention of him. He was glad she kept him out, he didn't need any unwanted attention. Heading straight towards the back room, he hears the midst of a conversation a group of teens are having with Kelly. As he passes by, he notices that the teen speaking hushes his voice and gives him a wary glance. Elijah ignores this and walks on, thinking about the looks he's gotten since he's moved here. He thinks about how none of them could possibly understand what danger their really in. It wasn't what evil this new team of Rangers was fighting. It was one he had been fighting for the majority of his Adult life. He dared not to speak her name.

As he sat in the back, he gets passed by Dustin, who makes conversation with the teens. Elijah stares at him for a moment, noticing Kelly had entered the room as well, before turning to her and grabbing his jacket, standing up. He approaches her after Dustin appears back in and makes a hasty talk with her, then heads outside again. Once he's sure he is alone, he turns to her.

"Thank you. For not including me in the article." He says to her, making her shake her head.

"I wanted to ya know. I really did, but you said not to, so I didn't say anything about you." She reply's.

"Really though, thank you. I don't want, or need, any unwarranted attention. Especially right now." He says, making her look at him surprised.

"From what I heard, it wouldn't be unwarranted." She says with a raised eyebrow.

"All I did was knock someone unconscious. I have no doubt that I would have to have fought off the rest if that Ranger didn't show up." He replies.

"Exactly! I mean, thank you for putting my shops safety first like that, but you've got to let some attention on you! You deserve it!" She tells him excitedly, making him sigh.

"Alright, look, I just don't need this right now, okay? I've got a lot on my mind, and that isn't helping." He says, reaching for his jacket.

She sees that he is about to leave and stops him, giving him a pleading look.

"Okay, I wont say anything. I know why you don't want things like that, and I can understand that. I cant promise I wont press the issue, but I can promise you my understanding. Okay?" She asks, after extending her arms in a hug.

"Alright." He gives in, hugging her, then waving back to her as he leaves.

He exits he store, he heads towards the more active parts of town, no doubt bustling with people. He leas against a distant tree as he gets a feeling in his arm. Making sure no one else can see, he raises his arm towards his face as a strange symbol appears upon his wrist, the skin around it turning into deep crimson scales.

"What do you have?" He speaks into the symbol.

 _"There's a new monster that just arrived, near your position."_ Reply's a female voice from the symbol, though this time it is spoken telepathically.

"Shall I engage the target?" He asks.

 _"Negative. Only engage if the situation turns for the worst. We don't necessarily need them to know we're here."_ States the voice, its feminine charm barely audible through the sternness of its voice.

"Roger that, out." Says Elijah.

 _"Roger, out."_ Agrees the voice.

Elijah quickly scans the local area, searching for the monsters, as he hears commotion coming form his left. Deciding to investigate, he runs forward, not knowing just what monster he would face.

* * *

 **There you have it. Part 1 of that episode I was talking about earlier. Remember when I said that it started before it? Well, now its happening. You know the ill, review, fav, all that crap. Do what you want, I really don't care. Bye bye!**


	3. Tongue and Cheek Part 2 (Ch3)

**Back again. Same deal, don't own nothing but what I do. Lets a go.**

* * *

Elijah arrived at the scene to find a lone Ranger, yellow, fighting multiple, what seemed to be, minions. He was currently beating them senseless, as though he had become much more powerful than he had been before. Elijah narrowed his eyes, noticing the now apparent crowd of on lookers and the Rangers gullible attitude towards the appreciation. This would no doubt get to his head, thought Elijah, before shaking his head at the scene. Too many had fallen due to becoming over confident in battle. He had hoped this Ranger would not. The fight died down and the monster retreated, leaving the yellow Ranger to bask In the glory. He sighed, catching the attention of the now present Shane. He gave the teen a small wave before walking away, not missing the stare directed to him.

Elijah was headed towards the nearby woods when something fast passed by him, and he snapped his head in its direction. After doing this once more, he had enough and chased after it, tailing it, but with subtlety. once the blurs stopped, and he along with them, he squatted behind a near by boulder and ease dropped on the conversation after. Recognizing heir voices instantly, he slowly peeked his head out from behind his cover and found it to be two of the teenagers he normally finds at Storm Chargers. They were wearing different outfits though, uniforms, for a school no doubt. From what he could tell, they were the Air school, specifically Air and Water. Smirking to himself, he concluded that these were the new Power Rangers. He had guessed them before, but was never certain. Seeing them enter a secret entrance, he decided now was the time. He lifts up his arm and speaks into it, the symbol glowing slightly.

"I have found something."

 _"What is it?"_

"I belive I have located the newest Ranger teams headquarters."

 _"Excellent news. Come back, or introduce yourself, your choice."_

"Roger that."

 _"And remember, do NOT reveal your powers until absolutely necessary. The longer you go without transforming, the better for everyone."_

"Affirmative. I'll be back, out."

 _"See you then, out."_

Done with the conversation, he quietly inches forward, making naught a sound. He continues until he reaches a dead end in a cave, where there is a handprint scanner. Placing his hand into the scanner, it gives an affirmative 'beep', and the secret door opens. Once it does, he enters the hidden area to find shocked and surprised faces from multiple people, noticing a lack of yellow. Once inside, he gives the room a gaze of judgment, before being interrupted by a voice.

"Uh, your not supposed to be here." He turns around, facing the Ranger.

"I have more than enough reason to be here. It is I who should be questioning YOU on this matter." They give confused glances, to which he rolls his eyes at.

"Maybe this will give some clarity." He says a he lifts his right arm up, showing the glowing mark on his wrist with a minor amount of scales surrounding it. While the students had persisted in confusion, the two sitting in the back recognize the symbol. The first one to take action is the sensei, which unfortunately looks very different from their last encounter. He hops towards the man, stopping at a bench in the middle of the room. He gives a bow that Elijah returns. The two Rangers in front seem at a loss.

"It is a pleasure to have you, Knight of old. If I may ask, what has brought you here?" Asks the Sensei, further confusing the two Rangers.

Elijah gazes towards the rodent, furrowing his brows, before a look of realization rest upon his face.

"Ah, you are Watanabe. I see you have changed your appearance."

"Not by choice I'm afraid. I shall explain at a later date though, for now your visit is what concerns me." At that, Elijah adopts a stern face of indifference.

"As you know, we must check upon the Abyss of Evil left to your protection. While I do not doubt that you have contained it, I am concerned about possibility of it opening."

"I can assure you, we have been giving our very best efforts to keep the Abyss contained and untouched." Elijah makes a face at that.

"Unfortunately, your best efforts may not be enough. We cannot afford the Abyss to open, not even more a moment. If it does, untold evils will spread across this planet like a plague. That is why a member of my team and I shall stay here for the time being." This made all in the room give him a look. He gives them a look, then starts to talk while walking away.

"And none of you had best get in my way!" He leaves, closing the door to the room. Before any one can get a word out, the computer Alerts them to a presence. Giving each other a look, the two Rangers head off. The remaining Ranger looks toward his father.

"Dad, I recognized the symbol, but who _was_ that?" His father jumps upon desk.

"That, was a good man and even greater fighter. He and his team have been defending the earth for millennium's." His son gives him a wide eyed stare.

"He's how old?!"

"None truly know. The important part is that they have a very respected opinion on matters of the Earth, and him being here means there is a much greater evil than Lothor."

"A power even greater than Lothor? That does not bode well for us."

"As long as it is here, it never will. I believe though, that we have a large advantage on our side." His son makes a face towards the computer.

"Lets hope so, because I'm picking up something. And its definitely not one of Lothor's goons."

* * *

Elijah arrives at the fight scene, to find the Ranger team destroying the monster on foot. He stays behind and out of sight, looking around, waiting for the moment. Anxiously he waits, contemplating calling his sister to back him up, but is not left waiting as someone teleports in. The cloaked figure is shrouded by darkness, even with it being the afternoon. Nothing else is definable from the darkness besides a general human shape and glowing yellow eyes. Then, a voice starts.

 **"Well now. Someone is back from the dead."** The voice says in a distorted voice, giving the impression of dual layers. Elijah does not seem concerned by this.

"I could say the same to you. Your supposed to be banished from our earthly realm." He gives a clear message along with the lines, telling him to leave. The beast merely howls with laughter, hunching over trying to control itself.

 **"Oh, you have not yet lost your humor, Human Knight! Yes, we know of our implied banishment, but you, you cannot simply cast away the Darkness! Even a fool such as you must know this to be true!"** Elijah looks at the writhing form of the beast, seemingly not agreeing on itself.

"If there's one thing I do know, is that your body isn't strong enough. I can tell from the way your writhing around. You can't fully come into this plane. You can thank us for that." The beast lurches forward, Elijah jumping out of the way and into a combat stance.

 **"That was your doing?!"** It screeches out, voices cracking. Elijah glares at the beast, tensing his muscles.

"Yes It was. But I don't have to explain myself to you. All you need to know, is that your not going to leave here in that body intact." The creature finally crouches into an attack position, crawling around to get its footing.

Suddenly, a giant monster appears in the background, distracting both fighters. Coming from another direction, was a giant robot, a Megazord as Elijah had learned about. Turning back to the battle at hand, the creature launches forward, attempting to slash Elijah, but is stopped when he delivers a powerful blow to the creatures abdomen, hearing a sickening crack come from it as a result. The creature flies past him and lands roughly on the ground, holding its side. It shakily attempts to stand, before dropping to a knee, holding its side. Elijah walks up to him, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up, ignoring the struggling form.

"You see Zaeloff? One punch from me is enough to disable this body. I suggest waiting next time. Either that, or find some other way, because next time I want a _Fight_ , not this pathetic display. You got that?" He questions the shadow creature, that only makes a choking sound. Having had enough of this, Elijah tightens his grip, until all he can hear is another sickening crack that ends the struggles. The shadows dissipate, leaving empty clothes to fall to the ground. Shaking his head, Elijah leaves as the giant monster behind him explode, signaling another victory.

* * *

Elijah returns to his home, setting down a bag. Inside the bag are the clothes of the shadow man, something he will incinerate later on. For now he steps outside, gazing at the sky with a glare, knowing full well someone was watching him. And he knew exactly who.

 _Her._

 _She sits upon a throne in a large 'X' shaped spacecraft, using its enhanced vision to find her one desire. Once she does, she focuses on his face, finding its glare directed towards her. She licks her lips and with a maniacal laugh, she sets course for the moon, where she would find her second in command healing from his wounds, attempting to get his real self free from the giant orbs clutches. She thinks about how much fun it will be to finally meet her desire again, about how she would taunt him, threaten him, an beat him once again. She laughs once more, though this time it is much more controlled. She plans in her spaceship, for just the right moment. And when se finds it..._

 _She strikes._

* * *

 **That's kind of it for now. Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the last, it's probably gonna be like this if its the second part of an episode or something. Anyways, hope you liked, do what you want, have fun, Bye Bye!**


	4. Her (Ch4)

**Back again. Don't ow nothing but what I do. Just to b clear, that's my OC's and my ideas. Lets go.**

* * *

Elijah sits in his workplace, ignoring the usual looks he gains when he enters the building, inside the back room. Once there, he sits down and thinks about Zaeloff, wondering what his appearance could mean. Could he be getting stronger? Is the seal becoming weaker? There had to be something going on, something he didn't know. Perhaps it was _Her_... Before he could get too in thought, he feels a sensation run through his arm, and making sure no one was around to listen, he holds his arm up.

"What's the matter?"

 _"It's Draconians! They're shadow made, and there might be too many for me to handle alone!"_ The voice yells telepathically, sending him an image of her in an armored outfit, not her inner power, but something manifested by her power to protect her. Around her are humanoids resembling traits of dragons, but all were black as the night , with yellow eyes, roaring at the woman, attempting to maul her with their claws. Seeing his sibling in danger, he quickly finds Kelly. She turns around, surprised at the pace he's going.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"What? Why, what happened?"

"Family emergency."

"Oh, well, alright. Will you be back?"

"Maybe. It depends. Thank you for understanding." He tell hers as he laves for the door.

"Wait!" She yells, but it is too late, as he already left.

Unaware of the trio following close behind him.

* * *

Once he reaches the place, somewhere deep in the forest, he immediately springs into action, catching one off guard as he Superman punches it, knocking it off its feet and dissolving it to ash. Looking around, he finds his sister surrounded by the numerous Shadow Draconians, barely able to fend them all off at once. Her armor was scarred, but held together, as she swung around a double ended Glaive. He quickly rams through a portion of the horde, taking some pressure off of his sister, and throws them all down and off of him, summoning his own weapon, a large Battle Axe, with a flat protrusion out of its back, and a large blade taking up the front. He stepped forward with his weapon ready in both hands, and charged the monstrous goons.

The first to meet him had their head lobbed off. The second was bashed in the head by flat side of his weapon. It continued on like this, the two siblings fighting side by side, until they heard dual battle cries from above. It was the Red and Blue Power Rangers! This news only worsened their mood however, as Elijah fought his way to where the two were fightint the monsters. Once he reaches them, he finds that they're having difficulty dealing with the vicious monsters. He brings his war axe around and slices the heads of three off, before systematically destroying the rest. After he saves them, more from the other side of the battle charge towards the three. Elijah stands before the two and holds them back, as he steps forwards. He closes his eye, focusing his power. With every step the monsters take, his power grows, until they get in range for his attack. His eyes snap open, his face gaining crimson scales, as he opens his mouth, spewing out a cone of red hot fire, instantly incinerating the charging force as well as the remnants of the other group his sister was fighting. His fire cuts out, scales disappearing, and body un-tensing.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Asks the Red Ranger as he walks up to the man, before backing away as his fierce eyes land on him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of our way." He says with a glare directed towards the rangers, who now de-morph.

"Hey, we were just helping you guys out, its no big deal." Speaks Tori, who looks insulted by the lack of appreciation.

"He is right. You two could have gotten yourselves hurt out there, even killed." Speaks the mystery woman, catching their attention.

"And who are you?" Ask Shane.

"She is my sister." Answers Elijah. She rolls her eyes at his protection.

"My name is Fleta. I fight along side my brother, and I agree with him. These fights, they are not yours. You are ill prepared to fight the shadow demons, and should only ever fight them if we are not an immediate option. I say this because without you, or your team, there would not be much to fight against this 'Lothor'."

"Well, what about you guys? Wouldn't you fight him?"

"We would, but if it comes down to that, it would be a perfect moment to strike and we would be destroyed. _Her_ powers are dark and wicked, much worse than any recent evil."

Before they can respond, the Rangers get an alert, stating they're needed elsewhere. They quickly leave, dashing out of the location. Elijah turns to his sister, clearly wanting to talk. Before he begins, she holds up a hand.

"I know brother. They will not truly ever listen to our warnings. It is in their nature to be that way."

"Why must our descendants be so stubborn?"

"Because they are. Now, the main issue. Your powers have resurfaced, and we need to find a way to contain them again. You have any ideas?"

"I was thinking about enjoying the activities around here. They might be enough to keep it entertained." She shakes her head.

"I am serious. What you need, is relaxation. You need someone who can help make that bomb inside of you idle. You know who I'm talking about." He give her a look.

"And I suppose you know of his whereabouts?"

"Not yet. I am close though. He is very elusive."

"That is what makes him great at what he does."

"I am aware. For now, the best advice I can give is to meditate."

"Alright, I'll try it. I doubt it will do me much good."

And so he left towards the city, not knowing he wasn't going to get much rest.

* * *

Once he arrived at the outskirts of the city, he calmly walked home. During his walk his thoughts drifted towards the many adventures he had with previous teams. There were many outstanding individuals, but one stood out over all the others. He had served with the man four times, on different teams, and could thank him for many things. They had saved each other on multiple occasions, each having their own reasons, but in the end, he could gladly call him his friend. This man...

was Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver.

Good friends with the man, Elijah began to understand exactly what it meant to be human again. Since he had gained his powers and became immortal, Elijah had grown to lose his sense of humanity, in fear that it would bring weakness to the battlefield, something he was renowned for lacking. It seemed hopeless that he would ever regain a sense of what it meant to be human again.

Then he met Tommy.

He saw what happened to the young man, force to fight against his friends because of an evil witches spell. He could unfortunately relate to the man, as he had been in that position himself. Not one to back down from a fight, he was the one to continuously fight against him, as it seemed only he could match his strength, when one day he broke free of the spell. After wards, he joined team after team, helping people wherever he could, until his Ranger days had ended, him going to college to accomplish his dreams. From what he has heard from him, he's doing well.

Deep in thought, he didn't noticed someone blocking his way until it was too late. He accidentally slammed into the person, both falling on the floor. Quickly standing, he faced the stranger who opposed him. What he saw surprised him. It was one of the teens, the red one. Helping the teen up, Elijah passed by him silently.

"Wait!" Cried out the Ranger, making him turn around.

"What is it kid?" He made a face at the comment, but walked closer anyways.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, your powers." His eyes narrowed.

"What about them?"

"Where did you get them from?"

"Don't you ever listen?"

"Huh?"

"I got my powers before humanity ever thought of making morphers, much less anything else. My team and I used them to fight an evil so great, the worst in the last century could not compare."

 _"And here I thought you'd forgotten about me."_

He tensed, frantically looking around while ushering Shane behind him, the teen wondering what was up.

 _"Oh, come now darling, have you really lost your touch that much? Such a shame..."_

A figure appeared in the middle of the street, making both males freeze in place. It was a humanoid, body completely black with white strips going around her body. White armor covered all sensitive areas, while still leaving room for imagination, while the helmet stopped it cold. It was a blue flame, with a face made of ash, sporting a freakish grin. Small cracks throughout her body sported blue flames, ending with her toes and fingers. She gestured for the men to come closer, but they stayed their ground.

 _"... I loved toying with you the most."_

Elijah was extremely angry, but he did have some sense. Quickly reaching his arm upwards, he was brought down to one knee by a searing pain in his wrist. Looking towards it, the symbol engraved upon it was engulfed in blue flames. He heard her mocking laughter in the background as Shane stepped forward, about to morph. He grabbed the teens leg, catching his attention.

"Don't bother." He wheezed out, obviously in pain.

The teen helped him up, while getting in a fighting stance after, ignoring the denials from Elijah. He stood tense, ready to fight, before charging her. Elijah did his best to get into a standing position, only to find his partner was now being held up in a choke hold. This enraged the man, flames being generated in his hands.

 _"Ah ah. We wouldn't want to hurt the boy now do we?"_ Said the Figure, holding the incapacitated Shane in front of her, making Elijah's blood boil.

"You dammed witch! I'll tear you **APART!** " Yelled Elijah, scales now appearing all over his body as his body changed to that of a Draconian. Having all sense go out the window, he charges her, making her throw the boy aside and meet him halfway. They clash, Elijah quickly gaining the upper hand and throwing her into the air before blasting her with his fire, making her screech in pain. He jump extremely high, using his wings to support himself, before using both hands and slamming her into the ground, making a crater. He flies down before she can get up and straddles her, taking a deep breath and breathing his hottest fire directly upon her. After seconds of intense heat, he stops, only to hear laughing. Enraged once more, he rears his arm back and lands a hit straight at her face, surprisingly solid for fire. He does this again and again, the laughter never ceasing, until he is thrown into the air by a powerful uppercut.

He lands hard on the ground, but stands fast, ready to charge her. He does and this time, the true odds show themselves. For every punch, she would counter, every fireball she would swat it away, every attack denied. Eventually she picks him up by the throat, his power decreasing contrast to his ever growing rage. She giggles at him, before she strikes him directly in the abdomen and letting him fall, clutching his stomach. She walks away and disappears, laughing all the way. Getting to his knees, he sends a signal to his sister for help before he crawls over to the downed Red Ranger. He grabs him, stands up, wincing at the pain, and walks with him to his house, carrying the boy on his shoulder, limping the whole way.

That... was _Her_.

* * *

 **How do you like that for an ending huh? Anyways, this will develop later, but for clarification, this is the _Her_ that has been talked about. He hates her with a passion and now you can see why. Anyways, see ya next time. Bye Bye!**


End file.
